My butler, Kindness
by MrsMarvellous
Summary: It had been almost 6 years since Sebastian had served him. Loyal, obedient and powerful. The only thing he was afraid of was the day he'd lose all of his power. Here Sebastian will be tested on that promise he made 6 years ago, no human emotion could break that...Right? Sebastian x Ciel, Sebaciel, Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji
1. Chapter 1, Dancing

Light broke through the curtains as they were separated. "Time to wake up, young master." Sebastian stated. The earl groaned and hid under the sheets making his butler chuckle. The tall man in black pulled back the covers to find the small boy glaring at him with his arms crossed. "Go away." The boy spat as he rolled away from Sebastian. "Oh dear, already grumpy my lord?" Sebastian cooed. He finally sat up looking at the tray were Sebastian had started preparing tea. "Sorry master but we wouldn't want to let your tea get cold," he said pouring the tea with an expensive tea set. Ciel picked up his cup and swirled it around. "Earl Grey," Ciel stated as he took a slow sip. Sebastian nodded like always talking about his sharp nose.

After Sebastian had gotten Ciel dressed in all out blue, they strolled out to the study overflowing with untouched paper work. His butler kindly opened the door as Ciel walked in sighing. Once the door closed Ciel went straight to work. Time seemed to be forgotten; the boy's face melded into a state of utter boredom. He looked outside and spotted Finny getting told off from the tall man in black. From outside Sebastian felt eyes on him and turned his head up to see a boy in blue looking down at him. Sebastian smirked and walked off leaving Finny puzzled. Ciel rolled his eyes at the scene –as he'd been caught- and put his head down on the desk.

An idea rolled into his head. Grasping it with firm hands, the young lord stood up radiating determination. He made his way out of the dull room and down stairs getting ready to go on an adventurous stride around the gardens. A perfectly clear day to do such a pleasant thing. The wind stroked his face as he finally stepped outside. A small smile dared to pull on his lips as he longingly breathed in clean air.

Then, out of nowhere, rain started to pour down. He just stood there. Clenching his gloved hand. A frown ran down his face like raindrops on a cold window. As he looked up at the gloomy sky, it spat harshly down at him as if the crowd of greyness wanted to ruin his day. Eventually turning around, he slowly made his way back into the manor. He shut the door and started to walk off.

"Hey, do you know where the- "a familiar high voice started. Ciel looked up from his dripping body to see Mey-Rin barely keeping together a stack of plates. "Oh, young master, you're absolutely soaked!" She quickly led him to a stool and ran off to get some towels.

The blue boy waited with a blank face. Finny hopped past him but turned around rubbing his eyes with a fright. "Young master!" Finny shouted. Bard ran over to tell finny to shut it until he caught eye of the earl. "What is the master doing here and why the bloody hell is he dripping finny!" Bard asked looking straight at the mistaken culprit. Mey-Rin ran back with towels, almost tripping twice. "I'm back; I have the towels young master!" Exclaimed the maid proudly, wrapping him up tight. There was a cold silence for a moment as all the servants gazed at their master. "Is everything okay, master?" The servants asked worriedly as they got closer, leaning in so they wouldn't miss a word. Ciel looked up at them gradually and sighed softly to himself. " I have work to do, thanks." He ripped the towels from his body and disappeared from their sights.

The three all looked at each other and immediately set off to find Sebastian. Mey-Rin tripped over someone's foot but was caught by the wrist. She looked up and saw their target. "Sebastian!" The servants suddenly jumped to him. Sebastian smiled closing his eyes. "Yes, what is it?" He asked slightly annoyed at being interrupted but kept his face as calm as always. "It's about young master, he seems…not like himself." Mey-Rin said as Finny nodded, far too much, in agreement. "Well he is still growing-" "No Sebastian! This is serious, he isn't happy." Finny complained. "He doesn't ever seem happy anyways but this. This is different," Sebastian searched for the right words for a moment. He put his gloved hand on Bards shoulder reassuringly. "Alright then, I will look into the matter as you all seem genuinely concerned." He smiled. "Now put your minds to rest...And get back to work."

Ciel had taken off his jacket and finished off his paper work. A knock on the door broke him out of his daze. "Come in." He said flatly. A dark figure stepped into the room. "Master, are you bored?" Sebastian asked locking eyes with him. Ciel looked him up and down about his enquiry. "How could I possibly get bored doing tedious work such as this?" The earl answered, lathered in sarcasm. "Would you like me to fix that, master?" Sebastian questioned with a growing smile. Ciel raised an eyebrow and stood up, "Yes?" Sebastian held out his hand with a bow. Ciel hesitantly took it and was pulled away from his desk and into a spin. "Now put your feet on mine." His butler instructed; he obeyed frowning at the action. This wasn't what he'd planned to do with his afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2, Games

They swayed a little and soon started to take steps in a rhythmic fashion. Ciel stumbled a little and laughed slightly. "Sorry," apologising for the mishap, shaking his head with the smallest of smiles. The whole world seemed to melt away after a while. "Let's go for a spin." Sebastian laughed. "Your go." Ciel declared as he struggled to spin his butler around. The earl breathed out loudly. "Why are you so tall?" "Why are you so short?" Sebastian shot back playfully as Ciel rolled his eyes, continuing to dance.

"Unfortunately, I have duties to take care of master; we will end this with a dip." Carefully dipping Ciel on one knee. They looked into each other's eyes for a very brief moment. Ciel coughed at the odd position so they instinctively stood up. "I hope that cheered you up, the servants are worried about you." Sebastian bowed turning for the door. "Don't tell me you're worried?" Ciel asked sarcastically. Sebastian simply answered with a finger to his lip and exited the room. Ciel stared at the door before returning back to his seat.

The day was ending and Ciel had begun eating dinner that "Bard" had made. The thought of Sebastian going out of his way to cheer him up didn't cross his mind until after he'd finished eating. He was confused, demons aren't nice. Are they? From the corner of his blue eye, he looked at his butler coldly -trying to question everything now was far too late. He stopped eating and mentally told himself off for acting out of order. Questioning the motives of a demon couldn't be a smart thing to do so he rose from his seat. "I'm done, I'm going to bed now." Then turned to the door to retire after a tiresome train of thought.

The demon chuckled under his glove. Ciel snapped his head towards the butler glaring. "What's so amusing, demon?" "My lord, you do insist you're not a child, but you retire quite like one, in addition you seem to be in a rush. Any reason, master?" Sebastian teased. Ciel quickly turned his head in anger and gritted his teeth stomping out of the room. "Master is something wrong?" Sebastian smiled. Ciel clenched his fist and slammed the door, storming off. "Try making fun of me again." Thought the young lord as his eyes narrowed profoundly.

Ciel collapsed onto his king size bed in a huff. Even in a room of silence, he still had the displeasure of his demon buzzing around his mind. A knock broke him free of the thought but the man who stepped in brought it all right back. Ciel rolled over to hide his face, "what is it Sebastian?" Ciel spoke slowly, unwilling to carry on a conversation. "I'm here to get you ready for bed, young master." The butler smiled with a long clean shirt folded on his arm. Ciel got up and turned to face him. "I don't want it so leave me, "waving his hand away. The demon smile turned into his infamous smirk as he grabbed Ciel's hand pulling him closer. "Well I've got you now, young master." Sebastian chuckled. Ciel looked up at him and searched for a way to escape.

"Not for long." He thought as he brought his hand up to the shirt. He quickly backhanded Sebastian and slid out of his grasp. The demons red eyes widened for a moment before shortly snapping back to reality. "Now master…" Sebastian begun, standing up -fixing his gloves. "That was a dirty move." Ciel let out an evil laugh dashing away from him. He suddenly bumped into a large figure and fell backwards onto the cold, hard floor. Noticing this, Sebastian got onto one knee, holding out the folded shirt to his master. Ciel got up hurrying away again, getting stopped a few times.

To Ciel's dismay, Sebastian had backed him into a corner and there weren't any noticeable escape roots. One last trick was left up Ciel's sleeve; he was unsure if it would work. Sebastian leaned down so Ciel got a hold of his tie wanting to pull Sebastian down with it.

Smirking, Sebastian lifted Ciel up onto the wall, holding his master's fists. No one would let surprise get to them as Ciel continued to try kicking his way out. He put his hand against Sebastian's face, trying to push it away and unhappily began to lose hope of freedom. Unfortunately for Sebastian, he got a little caught up at laughing which left a window for Ciel to escape through. As soon as Ciel saw his chance, he got out of Sebastian's hold and began to move away once more but the demon inevitably won. Sebastian caught the boy in a matter of seconds, deciding the game was now coming to an end, he lifted the boy onto his bed as the game was getting way too out of hand for his taste. He'd have to put a stop to it, somehow.


	3. Chapter 3, Baking

"Master, let's stop this now." Ciel frowned his eyebrows and grabbed Sebastian's shirt wanting him to keep playing. "Sir, I am here to complete your goal and then devour your soul. Our relationship being only master and butler, there are no need for any games here." Sebastian stated as he got on one knee and bowed from the floor. Ciel sat up and gave a swift nod.

"Demon, who do you think you are?" Ciel scowled. " You don't get to pick what I do. I know full well what's to happen in the future, that part is perfectly clear. Don't think because you get my soul at the end of this, I can't decide what I do beforehand." Grabbing his demon's shirt tighter. "I run this game not you, bastard!" He shouted letting go of Sebastian's shirt.

He took off his clothes fairly quicker than normal. "This is an order, do it up." Ciel commanded sitting on the bed. "Yes, my lord." Sebastian replied and buttoned his shirt and stood up. Ciel blew out the candles on his bed side table. "This is an order, get the hell out of my room." demon stood up picking up the candles and walked out. Once the door was shut Sebastian cursed under his breath for being so harsh and prepared for the next day afoot.

"Ciel…"Whispered a deep voice. Ciel swiftly turned around to only find himself in darkness. "Ciel…" The voice echoed again. The boy started to run to the sound, letting the voice guide him. He stopped in front of a small black tree . "What the devil...?" Ciel questioned, stepping back. "Come here…" The voice beckoned but Ciel didn't dare move. In a flash, he was pulled dramatically forward and into cold wooden arms. "Who are you?" Ciel demanded struggling. The hollow arms turned him around to face two blood coloured eyes. Ciel jumped back in fear as the tree's grip grew tighter. "Let me take control." The outline of Sebastian started to replace the tree "...Sebastian?" Ciel question, trying to back away. Sebastian circled him with darkness "Isn't it hard trying to be powerful, you know what I can do. Let me take who you are away from you. That's what you want, right?"

"Young master…Young master wake up." Sebastian said softly, looking at the sleeping boy. "I want," Ciel mumbled. "I want- "Ciel then opened his eyes and bolted up. He looked over at Sebastian's confused face and screamed jumping backwards. Remembering the dream, Ciel didn't make eye contact or talk at all. "Master is there something wrong?" Sebastian asked looking at the boy. "Can demons read minds?" Ciel asked back. Sebastian chuckled "Is there something you're thinking about you don't want me to know?" Sebastian teased, turning it back on him. With that, Ciel finally made eye contact with his butler. He got lost in the red sea as questions bounced around his mind about the man in front of him. Sebastian stood up and began to speak, "your schedule is all clear today so if you need anything just call, young master." His butler turned around and left the room with a little bow.

Ciel wondered to his study and fell into a bored state so he went for a walk and stopped at the kitchen and spotted Bard. "Damn it, where is it?" Bard shouted at nothing. Ciel walked in and looked around. Bard turned around and widened his eyes "Hello young master, what are you doing here?" Bard asked. Ciel walked over to him with a blank face. "I'm bored, I want to do something." He stated. Bard scratched the back of his head nervously. "How about we make something, like a cake!" he said excitedly. Ciel simply nodded as he pushed himself up onto the counter.

Chocolate, sugar, marshmallows, cookie dough, strawberries and ice cream were put onto a tray and mixed together. "Anything else, young master?" Bard asked. Ciel nodded and reached for the icing in the cupboard and started to cover the 'cake' as Bard got some sugar and dusted it over. Their work was put into the oven until it turned golden. Bard put a piece on a plate and presented it to the boy. Ciel dug his fork into it and took a bite. He turned his head and swallowed. "How was it, young master?" Asking hopefully. Ciel looked at him with a blank face. "It was fantastically awful; we failed at the task of making a cake." Ciel stated with his head propped in his hands as he swung his legs.

A tall figure walked in clapping their hands together. Both of them looked up to find Sebastian waltzing in confidently with a smirk on his face. All Ciel could do was roll his eyes but the demons smirk grew. Bard looked over and started to get nervous and scratched the back of his head "Hey... Sebastian." Bard said as the man in black got closer. "Well-done, you have made a mess in the kitchen, Bard." Sebastian said smiling as he shot fright into the cook. He turned to Ciel and got very close to his face "Now what are you doing in here, young master?" The butler smirked. Ciel looked straight into blood red eyes, "Bard leave the kitchen and go outside." Ciel commanded. Bard looked at the two funny, he walked out saying his goodbyes thinking, what was that all about?


	4. Chapter 4, Questions

In an act of kindness, Sebastian put his hand out to help the boy. Unsure of what exactly he should do he went to take Sebastian's hand. But, at the last moment, thought against it and got down by himself. "Now, that was mean of you." Sebastian fake pouted. Ciel leaned back onto the counter with his arms crossed clicking his tongue. "Oh…I'm being mean, am I? Didn't quite notice." Ciel said clenching his teeth. "I'm truly sorry young master, I was only thinking about your mood the next day if we took it too far. I didn't want you to be tired." Sebastian bowed.

Ciel thought for a moment before replying with a straight "I don't care." Ciel crossed his arms and stared at nothing. There was a small feeling of guilt in Sebastian's non-existent heart. "How can I appropriately apologise, young master?"

This was new, his demon feeling bad? Ciel almost laughed at the idiotic thought and instantly got annoyed at the probably fake feeling of sincerity behind Sebastian's voice. Now, Ciel knew better then to trust someone, let alone a demon. With this, the best conclusion was that Sebastian deserves to be as annoyed as he is. "Then you shall to do something for me." he replied without emotion. Promptly, Sebastian fell onto one knee and bowed. The corners of Ciel's lips twitched in dire need to hold back a smile.

"You must obey my every command. Oh wait, you already do." Ciel said clearly amused. "You must stay with me every second of everyday. Oh wait, you already do." Annoyance began to build up in Sebastian as he stood up. "Perhaps, you must endure me and the other imbeciles within this household. Oh wait, you already do too!" Laughter immersed Ciel as he fell deeper into fits of it. "Maybe something more entertainable, let's have you dress as a lowly servant. Oh wait, you already do as well, oh dear!" Annoyance quickly turned into anger. "Aright…I have thought of something new, you must have a child order and boss you around however they like. Oh wait-" "Young master, I'm going to have to kindly ask you to stop playing your little games." Keeping the anger from his voice. "I don't believe I was done." Ciel snapped.

Sebastian stopped. He stopped everything and took a glance at his surroundings. What had he gotten himself into? Feelings? Emotions were mainly alien to him which seemed lucky -deep down he didn't like some of the unpleasant ones, especially when they were aimed directly towards his master. Just a day ago, he'd tried to help, but things seemed to have gone rather bad. His master didn't want any of his assistance. Though Ciel looked angry, there was something from this puzzle that couldn't be pieced together. Ever since yesterday evening at dinner, his master seemed to have something on his mind? Out of nowhere, a single thought flew into Sebastian's mind. That thought perched itself easily on a branch and took him back to something that had been told to him. Something he remembered Agni telling him.

"My lord, something is troubling you. Whatever is the problem?" Ciel only stared in anger. "I'm simply enduring contact with the likes of you." "And I'm simply doing my duty as a butler, something must be wrong." Sebastian led his master to a chair, pulling it out for him. Ciel sat down with caution and let his anger boil down. Silence swept over the kitchen for what felt like an eternity, Sebastian chose that he'd have to resort to something a little more emotional. He carefully got onto his knees, when Ciel saw his he put his hand out trying to signal Sebastian to stop, "Sebastian, there is no need for you to do something so-" His butler took his masters hand, engulfing it within his own and examined his blue eyes. "My lord, I am your eyes and your ears. A servant to you that can never lie, so please. Please explain to me what's wrong." Sebastian urged.

To say it took a while for Ciel to respond would be an understatement. His breath remained the same, yet his heartbeat became slightly faster. Ciel kept good eye contact but didn't look straight into his butlers eyes, almost slightly out into space. "Sebastian, I am not one to be tricked easily. However, your words seem to stir me which I cannot trust. You understand?" Stated Ciel, sowing his words together with care. "Certainly, I only wish to know." Replied Sebastian with a slight bow of his head.

"Right then." Ciel stood up and moved his hands to his side. "Let's not talk anymore of this rubbish. How about a game?" Slightly smiling, his butler gave a nod and followed his lead out of the kitchen and upstairs. His master seemed to dismiss his question, clever little thing, but alas not clever enough. He'd find out the cause of the dramatic change of heart in the young earl. Fishing through the numberless questions swimming in the pool of his head. The biggest, brightest, most exotic fish had fallen into his lap. He wants to play a game, so we'll give him one, how shall we start this? Yes, what a beautiful question you are.


	5. Chapter 5, Calls

It was a bright summers day when Ciel's gloomy face was brought to a letter by none other than Sebastian. "What could possibly be wanted of me?" Ciel huffed propping his head onto his steady hand. With a smirk, Ciel looked at his butler, "have you opened it yet?" Met with the same smirk, Sebastian laughed lightly. "Oh -you wouldn't want any spoiler's master." Neatly, the letter was placed onto his masters wooden desk as Sebastian exited the room; readily waiting for his masters response. The knife dragged the letter lazily open, on fine print a bold, powerful name stood out. Waiting patiently outside his masters study, there was an abrupt cluster of harsh noises coming from the room. Sebastian put a gloved hand to his mouth to keep himself together. As he re-entered the room, his masters desk had been toppled over and the letter on the floor, barely touched. The air felt tense as his master paced in a state of fury around the study. "Now, now young master-" "no, No, NO. I am not reading that ridiculous letter. The sheer arrogance of that, that insect!" Sebastian kept his grin hidden and moved to start cleaning up his masters mess. "I suggest you remember the importance of his stature, my lord."

Fuming, Ciel clenched his fists and began to yell. "Importance! What importance could that perverted useless man have? Whatever he wants, I'll have to refuse the offer." After those words were said, Sebastian paused to meet fiery eyes. "I don't know why you're being so stubborn," a smile danced upon his face as he thought back to the last party that they'd had the displeasure of going to. "Viscount Druitt may not be a great man; nor rather interesting at that. My lord, he's always worth investigating." The earl thought for a moment shaking his head in dismay. "Now that assessment was fairly inaccurate." Ciel took a seat on a nearby chair, "wouldn't you say I have better ways of spending my time? Understanding that I'm the Queens guard dog would suggest I'm, well busy." Ebony wood was pulled up, pens and paper replaced to their original resting places. Sweeping a gloved hand over the fallen chair, his butler guided it safely back under the (now tidy) desk. As everything was in order, Sebastian returned his focus to his master. "Busy with what exactly?" A triumphant remark broke into Ciel's ears. With what? He repeated to himself. Annoyingly, the first thing that came into his head was "Elizabeth."

Putting numbers into the phone was ever so boring and utterly dull, Ciel had insisted that he'd be fine without his butlers assistance. He'd gotten himself into a right mess by not wanting to give that demon the satisfaction of leading him into that damned fools house. Oh, it made him want to curl up into a ball as he cast his mind back to the last disaster, he'd mistakenly walked himself into. Mentally, he noted to never again submit to something so outrageously awful. The whole plan had been a terrible idea, even without the mention of putting on a dress. To have to endure that mans company again sent shivers down to his very soul. "Robin…" Ciel shook the grubby feeling that had overtaken him by a "Hello." Snapping out of his thoughts, Ciel replied smoothly. "Yes, hello. This is Ciel Phantomhive. Could you please put Elizabeth on the line if she's available?"

"Ah, just one moment my lord." There was a second of silence followed by the loudest, highest pitched voice you'd ever hear in your life. "CIEL! I've missed you so, so, SO MUCH! How have you been? What's new? We have so much to talk about!" Lizzie squealed over the phone as she laughed to herself. "Oh…I've been good-" "Well the other day, one of my friends came with me on a little outing into town. Guess what we were doing in town." Ciel hummed in response, not paying close attention. "Come on, please!" She begged, dragging her already deafening words out. "Shopping I suppose?" Sighing back to her. "Yes! But something happened, it's a long story but you have time, right?" A quick glance over to a large clock on the wall showed that it was only the early hours of the afternoon; it wouldn't take that long, right? "Pretty please Ciel, I have missed you ever so much. You barely ever talk to me and plus mother tells me I only have a few hours free." A few hours, hopefully it wouldn't take that long. "Yes, yes. I'd love to hear your story." Lies were the only nice thing Ciel could muster up. A grateful shriek startled the young earl which made him involuntarily jolt the phone away from his ear. This was turning into a bad idea.

"Now here's the really exciting part!" She'd said that for the 15th time now, with eyes only ever rolling up to the clock, just to be stuck back down onto the floor. How long had it been now? Suitable replies ranged between: Yes, mhm and right. "Oh no. Ciel it looks like I have to get going now. I'm very sorry, I don't wish to leave you this soon." He could feel the frown on Elizabeth's face. This soon? He thought. To hell with that, it's been years! "I'll see you very shortly, don't you worry. Now, goodbye." He spoke as quickly as humanly possible with slight sincerity and then hung up the phone. Surely his day couldn't get any worse?


	6. Chapter 6, Holding back

He felt the urge to run, soon realising that he'd had the phone far too close to his ear that felt like it was bleeding by now. Unfortunately -or fortunately- he didn't remember close to half the things Lizzy had said. Although, it partly didn't matter as she served well as a distraction and easy escape route from things, he (supposedly) had to abide. The hall was comfortably empty while he headed back towards his study. It felt like many moons had passed since he'd done anything productive, rather than listen to Lizzies meaningless chatter. His door was now thankfully in sight; without another motion forward, his path was blocked by a strong arm. Rotating his head, he let his eyes shift to its owner, with an indifferent look about his face. Almost as if he could fall asleep out of uninterest.

"Where do you think you're going, master?" Ciel hummed, unconcerned with what was happening. "Procrastination doesn't look good on you, my lord. It's not too late to attend a party I know you've been waiting for." Spinning around, Ciel half-heartedly smiled. "What do you think I'd look better in?" Not waiting for the answer, he continued his journey. "A dress." Life flashed back into his eyes, along with deep red dusting over his skin. His shoulders shot up, supressing a shudder. He shot a glare to that daring servant of his. "Ha…You'd like that." He remarked dryly. "We should get going immediately. Dresses don't choose themselves." Ciel stepped to his butlers side and moved his hand out. "Lead the way."

Sebastian opened his masters bedroom door with a small bow to reveal a multitude of finely made sets of clothing, but a soft purple themed suit captivated the earl immensely. He was pulled towards it with such a force, he almost stumbled. Sapphire eyes ran softly down the material like a stream. "You like this one? It has come all the way from the heart of London, such a purple is only fit for nobility." Sebastian voiced, unsure whether or not his master was in fact listening. His masters fingers gently scanned over the perfectly ironed violet tail coat. "Gorgeous," his master breathed as Sebastian nodded his head in agreement. "Looks like we have no need for the others." The purple suit was laid on his masters bed and the other suits vacated the room, ready to be sent back home. "I'm sure you'll accompany me." Ciel called out as he spun a lavender top hat on his head, fixing it into place. Sebastian gave his master a familiar smile. "Certainly."

Ciel knew better then to fight with a demon, however that didn't mean he'd put on his best mood as he was deeply…Pissed off. Getting figuratively dragged to a party was equivalent to the real thing in his books, you could safely say he was less than happy to be captive in a carriage with his so-called captor this evening. Rubies and sapphires met in a weak staring contest only to get the minor reaction of a smirk. Giving up on pay back, the scenery outside made him think. At least it's not raining, that would confirm this day being dreadful.

Out of nowhere, the carriage hit a dip in the road which made the young lords top hat slope to the side. Just as he went to fix it, another dip in the road made his hat roll onto his seat and land on the floor. He stopped Sebastian picking it up and leaned forward. Yet another dip in the road resulted in Ciel leaning so far forward that he fell onto his knees. "Damn." He hissed and reached out for his hat that was currently drifting away from him. Shortly followed another dip in the road, this time it caught the front two wheels, that was noticeably deeper. That sharp force grabbed Ciel and threw him, sending him crashing into Sebastian's legs. He stood up with the help of Sebastian's knee and gave up on his hat.

He heaved open the window and looked out. "What the devil is going on?" His head now fully outside, the wind played with his locks. Squinting, Ciel could just make out dark patches scattered carelessly up the road. "Looks like there's more-" The carriage shook; the young lord was once again thrown. Metal met unpleasantly with his side. Scrambling away from the window, it closed sharply on its own, Ciel fell into his butlers arms. "Am I going to have to hold you down, my lord?" Sebastian chuckled at the entertaining couple of minutes. Ciel crossed his arms, eyebrows knitted together; he opened his mouth to say something. Sadly, he closed it quickly as another dip came. He clang onto Sebastian's arms. "That seems to be a yes, master."

After getting to the end of the road, Ciel's arms had progressed around Sebastian's shoulders. All the demon could do is lightly laugh at his masters discomfort. "Now this is just getting ridiculous, Sebastian let go of me." He blew out, bothered that he didn't seem to have the capacity to keep himself still. "Master, I'd reconsider your remark as you've attached yourself to me." Ciel then noticed his grip so he slowly let go. This didn't last long. When the young lord went to rise from his butlers lap, the carriage shook and Ciel was forced (somewhat) to tighten his arms around Sebastian's neck as his butler held him in place. Breaking them apart, the carriage stopped and the two backed away from each other. "Right then" The earl opened the carriage door holding the rim of his top hat. "Let's get this over with."


	7. Chapter 7, Greetings

Ciel fled the comfort of the carriage and into the critical views of the upper-class; Sebastian trailed closely behind him. "Funny, something doesn't feel right; we haven't even made it to the door yet." After a lengthy scan around the mansion, both master and butler had the same mind set walking into the party. Luxury oozed out of every corner, expensive taste couldn't be mistaken and the obnoxiously rich conversing like they'd done it a million times over. This was, sadly, a social event. Ciel wasn't exactly accustomed to the volume of people he was required to talk to tonight. Introductions were the worst, now wasn't a time for complaining, which was unfortunate as they just entered.

Eyes from every direction (above and below) seemed to judge him as he stood, holding fake confidence. Thankfully, after a few short moments, smiles plastered the walls. Greeting idiots wasn't a favoured pass time but the earl knew his place. Even if that place was among fools. "Earl Phantomhive." Before he could react, a man old enough to be his father approached him rather brashly. Upon meeting the man's grey eyes, he remembered them. "Earl Levitt, it's a pleasure meeting you once again." He said holding his hand out for a handshake. The older man seemed to disregard his gesture, leaving Ciel feeling awkward. "There's no need for such formalities, Ciel it's been too long my boy." Then, the man threw an arm over him. Ciel's smile began to sink. "I've seen you've grown up. Well, so have my daughters." Now, Ciel knew where this conversation was going; stepped out of the man's grip, holding his hands up. "You seem to be mistaken, I'm betrothed."

His eyes then re-directed to three girls standing happily in front of him. "Here we have my eldest, Lady Isabella." The tallest girl gave a stupidly large smile that fit the ugly green dress she was in. "Lady Nora." She gave a wink behind an overly large red fan, this didn't sit very well with Ciel. "And my youngest, Lady Josephine." This time, the girl gave a small but appropriate bow in the same shade of purple Ciel currently had on, which caused Ciel to smirk. He could sense how out of place she felt. "Well thank you Earl Levitt. I'm sure I'll see you again before the night is over." With that he turned on his heel and calmly walked away.

"You're going to have to hide me quickly." Ciel spoke up, reaching for a chair that was away from the unnecessary hordes of people. "From all the girls I've been introduced to, especially Mr Levitt's odd bunch." The thought made him shrink as he cringed. "Well if anyone of their daughters happens to try and steal you in the night, my lord." Sebastian snickered, pulling the chair out for his master. "I'll do away with them." Ciel nodded sitting down and stole a glance up at his demon. "Maybe even some of their sons." Ciel felt a laugh but hesitated as his butler seemed serious. "I do doubt that," Ciel began, crossing his legs and turning away from the party. "Are you suggesting I'm lying?" His butler kept a grip on the back of his chair as he leaned towards him, blues seas meeting red. They seemed to glow when they looked at him, deep into his soul, maybe he really was starving?

"I just have a hard time buying that men are after me, that's all." Sebastian raised his eyebrows which was far too alluring then it needed to be. "You'd be surprised…" It felt like a soft whisper, almost as if it was suggesting something more. This stirred Ciel as he held their intense gaze. He latched onto the sides of his chair, getting closer. "Oh, really? Don't underestimate me now." Both of their faces twisted into a different kind of smirk, teasing one another. "I wouldn't dream of it, my lord." Words dripped in intoxication, trapped tightly in their own dimension. "Dream of it? I don't suppose you have dreams." He said moving away from the intensity, trying to become more casual. He didn't think this setting was adequate for such a suggestive conversation. "Oh, but I know you have dreams. I wonder what you could possibly dream about." As quick as always, Ciel cursed to himself.

"You're funny, Sebastian." Avoiding the question seemed like the smartest move. "Only for you, young master." Sebastian breathed down to him, causing Ciel to turn his head as his cheeks flushed pink. "Only for me." He repeated to himself quietly. As he broke out of the trance, he met lavender. His eyes widened as he jumped up. Not now, not that man! He shook off the worry that had overtaken him. "Sebastian…" He glanced back to his butler with his breath staggering. His demon dipped his head, off to begin his task.

Not a step was made on his part, the holder of the lavender eyes did all the work for him. Emerging out of an ocean of women, his host slithered to him like a serpent ready to eat him. "Viscount Druitt, it's wonderful to meet you." Ignoring Ciel's greeting, he lifted his face towards his own. Lavender and cerulean met up close this time. "My lord, such beauty I can't misplace. But an eyepatch? I know when magnificence wants to be uncovered." Viscount Druitt began, his hand inching closer towards the young lords eyepatch. Hopping back, Ciel laughed, keeping his displeasure at bay. "That's rather forward, couldn't have you uncovering my little secret." With that, he intrigued the man further. For better or for worse, a smug look presented itself to Ciel. "How interesting, let me show you around." Then, without warning, an arm snaked it's way around Ciel's. It pressed slightly into him as he was brought away into the mansion. "Let me guide you on a once in a life time tour of this manor."


	8. Chapter 8, Mystery

Mmm…nothing out of the ordinary. Thought Sebastian as he scaled the manor with his eyes, sensing every soul in the area. Keeping his task in the back of his mind, he spotted a door. Once his hand had come in contact with the knob, a glare struck the back of his head. "Guest's must stay in the hall, ballroom and gardens. Only servants of this household are permitted access to rooms." Harsh, cold words smashing him in the face like stones. Presumably the butler of this house, he blended into the background perfectly. Maybe even deserving an applause with and unmistakable butlers efficiency. "My apologies, who might you be?" He asked, backing away from the door. "The butler of this household, Clifford." Smiling, Sebastian stepped carefully around him, observing every detail. It might prove beneficial if I made the butler an acquaintance. And with that, "wonderful to meet you, I'm the butler from the Phantomhive household, Sebastian Michaelis."

Being dragged around was getting increasingly annoying. Nothing seemed to be suspicious, however, Ciel wouldn't let his guard down. Especially when dealing with the likes of Viscount Druitt. This man always got involved in scandals, he must have deemed himself lucky to keep getting the highway out of hell. "Where are you taking me now?" Ciel asked, concerned with his rapidly changing whereabouts. "I'm going to show you one of my secrets, my little bird." He replied with a wink. This made Ciel's skin crawl and shook the Viscount off of him.

"I think this is a reasonable place to stop, thank you for the kind tour. It's about time I headed back, wouldn't want to miss the party." Dramatically, the viscount put a hand to his heart showing his hurt. "Oh, the pain! My lord doesn't wish to see my secret. It's like…"The man rambled on. Ciel put a stop to this with a, "Well the next time you want to show me one of your secrets, how about a direct invite?" Bursting into laughter, an arm linked back with his once again. "Very good, I'd love for you to attend the next meeting. Someone of your status is more than welcome!"

Outside, the sky had begun to grow darker. But the glow of the stars reminded him of someone's eyes he'd much like to see at the moment. "There you are." A hand was placed on his shoulder, he'd quickly had enough of people touching him this evening. "My lady?" Before him was a smiling girl, he remembered her being one of Earl Levitt's daughters. "Ah yes, lovely to see you again." The girl giggled playfully; held a hand out to the earl. Dancing wasn't a skill Ciel possessed but he did try. Thinking it would be easier with his butler, having someone to lead proved a better suit for him. As the ballroom span around, the girl made a suggestion. "I think it would be simpler to address each other with first names, don't you agree Ciel?" He'd have to play up to her games. "Right, I could make it happen." He joked with a hint of sarcasm, she seemed to buy it.

"Formally known as Josephine but most call me Josie, I felt I needed to talk to you as the party is really lacking in interest. How about we go somewhere fun?" Her proposal would give him reason to get a better inspection of the mansion but the effort to keep a friendly conversation seemed to out-way the benefits. "As nice as that sounds." He started. Rubies. Glowing ones. They caught him. Sebastian locked his attention, unwavering as he made his reply. "We should go now, or I might simply die of sheer boredom." With that, she stole his hand and carried him away from the ballroom. A small nod given in Sebastian's direction told his butler all he needed to know.

Two children skipped, running down the halls in a state of childish adventure. All this fake laughter had taken it's tole on the young master. In brilliant timing, a group of men sneaked away from the "fun" and shadily into a backroom. In unison, they smiled slyly. They'd found a new adventure. Making their way into the hall, Josie left saying she'd look for away in. "Ciel! You didn't tell me you'd be coming here!" There was no mistaking that voice. Arms stretched around his neck, knocking his balance off. "Lizzie, I'm sorry but I had no idea you'd be here." She proceeded to smile innocently, thankfully releasing her excruciating hold on the young lord. "Oh, how rude of me," Lizzie put a hand up to her face in embarrassment, "looks like I've lost my family, I'll be right back. Let me find them so we can have something to eat!"

How convenient, everything seemed to be going smoothly. Managing to lose Lizzie so quickly must be a sign that it's his lucky day. All he needed to do was locate his butler. Josie rushed to meet Ciel after escaping out of a door. "I found a way, there's a staircase that overlooks a room they're gathering in. Come on, we have to hurry Ciel!" Nodding, they made their way from where she'd come from. "I'm sure we'll get a great view of what's going on." She explained, reaching the top. They crouched behind a wooden railing, the room below them consisted of plain walls (lacking in extravagance that was unlike any other room) and a long, dark wooden table. Ciel counted no less than 40 chairs.

"Pardon the intrusion, my lord." Throwing their heads back uncovered Sebastian kneeling calmly beside them. "Don't worry Josie, this is my butler." Their ears pressed against the railing, desperately trying to decipher what was being said. This task was proving to be hopeless, Ciel got up with Sebastian's help. "There's nothing of use here, we need a closer look Sebastian." Just as the three were making their way out, a loud crash shook Ciel's world and turned him around. A body flew towards him, shuffling backwards he was swiftly pulled back with strong hands. Feeling his butlers chest calmed his racing mind down as both men watched the body fall onto the floor. Did she have any intension of catching herself? Thought Ciel just before the girl's body met the floor in full force. That crash was loud enough to let the earl know, it was time to run.


	9. Chapter 9, Hide

Ringing through out the bare room snapped eyes up to the railing, there was no doubt in the members minds that someone had caught them in the act. "We'll eliminate the pests." With that the room broke out into chaos, the hooded and masked flew from the room in every direction to catch the pests, hoping they'd corner it. Hoods of black hid their identity, letting them fly into the night like flies finding a new meal to spit on. "Look in every dark corner in my manor, I want to give the sweet little rodents a kiss goodbye myself." Laughed a low voice.

Sebastian had sprung into action, pulling his young master to his chest and pushing them into a door, spinning to hit the back of a wall down the corridor. He turned the earl to face him and explained, "We should go downstairs as they will be coming up here soon, trying to head back to the party might be beneficial." Speeding across words he noticed Miss Levitt didn't follow them, he'd piece that together later. "My lord?" He needed an answer quickly, the clock wouldn't slow down for them. "You moved too fast for my liking." Holding in a laugh, Sebastian had forgotten that his young master was indeed a human, an arrogant human at that. But his soul never disappointed him, the blue glow was more than magnificent. It was like looking at a billion tiny stars, blues swirling in-"Come Sebastian." His young master released him from his imagination and ran down the corridor.

They fled downstairs ending up at a door that held the garden, moonlight smiled on Ciel's face as he crossed his arms tightly. "What did you find?" He stated, waiting for his servants report. "Nothing from the outside. I only heard that they're a 'charity' that is funded to help the poor. It's held together by approximately 60 families, most being lower class that have been promised help. Select few are of higher class and large businesses that control the 'charity'. They apparently have meetings every full moon where money is exchanged." Nodding, Ciel moved his eyes to gaze to the floor. His hand touched his chin in deep thought. "Well it's safe to say this 'charity need's to be investigated further since there's still much we don't know." His words loud and clear gave Sebastian the order. "Sebastian, our next move is to be planned. I suggest we-"

A gloved hand confined his mouth from sound as he was swept off his feet and moved into a nearby bedroom. The room was dim; a huge bed was spotted with a chest of draws standing either side. By the side of the room stood a long, narrow table with cloth carelessly hanging down the ends. At this moment, Ciel's eyes had adjusted to the unlighted room and had apprehension about the position he was placed in. Sebastian's body loomed over him like a shadow as Ciel's back pressed against the door. Fire took over him, his eye brows frowned furiously as he took a deep heated breath out. Staring daggers into his butlers face, Ciel ripped his hand off of him and grasped it outraged. "Sebastian, don't ever do that again!" He command in a hushed voice, even the bodies outside the door searching aimlessly for them couldn't calm his storm. "Yes, my Lord." That damned demon smirked to his young master, matched with a devilish grin.

Without time to ponder, two hooded figures smashed the door in and entered. They looked around the sunless bedroom. Thankfully the demon knew what he was doing, he had lunched from the door and hid under the narrow table. Unthankfully, that left his young master the place under him. Cramped under a table was displeasing but his eye's remained open containing utter shock. Lips slammed onto his, hands clasping the young lords face to keep him still. Once shock left, he felt a burning sensation in the back of his throat. Struggling to pay attention to one thing his eyes flicked to Sebastian's face as the sound of his heart beating rapidly filled his head. Calm face, eyes closed. Almost a peaceful look about his butler; this didn't sooth him.

Then he remembered. I need to breathe! Unfortunately, figures were still there but he was getting increasingly desperate for air. Eyes began to water. Vision went cloudy. His body trembled as his hands pushed against the demon's chest. Attempts to breathe were proving failures which compelled him to lift his head from the floor, pull at Sebastian's waist coat and kiss back, although his mind protested. Red eyes opened slowly, scanning the young lords face. Blue pleaded with him to let him go as the burning boarded on unbearable. Gently, gloved hands stroked the sides of the young lords face, keeping him quiet. Moments later he was released and gasped for air.

"Get…Off…"Ciel panted. Easily, Sebastian got out from under the table and stood up. Ciel followed and quickly shot up. Wood stabbed into his skull and sent his head back down, crashing onto the floor. The demon knelt down and helped him up. As soon as he was firmly on the ground, he put as much distance between him and his butler as possible. Not wanting to lock eyes, he kept his gaze strictly toward the exit. Tension could be felt between them for miles, "were you trying to suffocate me?" He bitterly asked, flustered at the whole situation. "No, my Lord. You told me not to cover your mouth with my hand; I had to improvise." Ciel sneered at that remark and leaned against the door, going back to crossing his arms. "How is it you keep finding new ways to irritate me?" He laughed, trying to remove the embarrassment that had leaked onto his face.


	10. Chapter 10, Gifts

"On the contrary, my lord." Sebastian began as his hand firmly kept the door shut. Darkness pushed Ciel further into the door, grasping him so that this time, he was left unable to blink. "No need to explain yourself further Sebastian…" Dragging his back up the door until it was flat, Sebastian position himself above his young lord with eyes radiating want, like a hungry dog ready to feast. Distance closing, breath hot. Ciel's feet strained, balancing on tiptoes as he tried to push away the shadow consuming him, only to bring it closer. Then his head began to work again, an innocent smile graced his face once he spoke. "When we get back to the manor, I'll be able to punish you -accordingly." His butlers eyes had never been so dilated. With one strike, it seemed to do extensive damage which would hopefully dampen the man's advances. With a child-like head tilt, "is that not to your liking, demon?" Not attempting to tone down the teasing, paired with a bright wicked smile. "I'm sure it's to yours, my lord." No one was backing down from a game of chess.

Although the unwavering sense of deviousness hadn't dried out, there was a case at hand. Ciel's attention moved franticly to a window that he hadn't noticed before. He grabbed the doorknob. "Move." He spoke forcefully without emotion, head back in the game. The door was opened just a jar before Ciel said turning away from him, "don't forget. When we get back, be prepared to be my dog for the week." Though Sebastian couldn't see, he knew there was a mischievous grin dressing his masters face. What little time he had to imagen it before his master quickly carried on. Both men peered out the door, uncovering halls bare of any activity. "They must be gone." Walking in utter silence, a sinking feeling deep in the young masters chest spread like an infection. The walls seemed to close in on them, tightening the feeling of doom viciously multiplying and Ciel's grip on his sides, the only reassurance being Sebastian following close behind him. Diligent eyes crawling every inch that gradually came into reach, the pair delved into the depths of the unknown.

A mysterious colour of jet black was up ahead. Ciel tensed. Shoulders forced still. Eyes trained open. Face expertly void of emotion. "Ugh!" Ciel muffled a scream with his hand, jolting his entire body harshly back into Sebastian as he stood there like an unbreakable wall. "Damn this bloody maze of a house." Ciel bitterly uttered, "another dead end!" He threw his hat on the ground and ran irritable fingers through his hair, carelessly messing Sebastian's handy work. A tsunami of theory's kept the young master distracted while Sebastian bent down picking up the hat, blowing the dust away. Being completely useless didn't rest easy on Ciel's shoulders, he couldn't even be tasked with finding a way out. Sebastian had enough of observing his young master pacing up a storm and worked out an escape. A loud cough froze any further waves crashing in Ciel's mind as Sebastian put a hand on his shoulder. "Young master, I'm afraid overstepping our stay was our first mistake. It would be polite if we see this party through to its approaching end." Fighting the innate urge to argue his case, a quick nod gave the demon permission to stride over to a window. "Stand here, my lord."

Taking his sweet time, Ciel hovered towards him with entertainment in mind. Firm hands gripped onto Ciel's sides and "-wait." Meeting his demons focused gaze, he let his face dip into an inviting smirk. He leaned into the touch, "Sebastian how ravenous are you?" His voice laced with poisonous intent. Sebastian's eyes instantly lit up like a bonfire greedily engulfing wood. An affirming smirk evaporated prier shock from the questionable 'question'. "Famished, my lord." Answered the demon with darkened features; similar to a shadow. "Perfect," Ciel hummed in response as his butler lifted him out of the window -achingly slow. Standing back, grasping onto an image of Sebastian hurrying out the window after him. Always want to be close to your prey, willing to wait an eternity just to drag out the chase. Ciel thought to himself, letting a sideways smile out. Whatever the reason, there was one thing he was certain of. He wanted the dog starved so he'd let him play with his food.

Seamlessly entering the ballroom with a quick turn of the heel, the pair made haste to blend into the flock of drunken birds. Leaning back, Ciel cast a quick smirk at Sebastian which he kindly returned nodding forward. Noticing the room had gone quiet, Ciel rolling his eyes waiting for another annoying surprise. "Attention everyone." Began the all too familiar voice that harboured haunting lavender eyes. The dramatic pervert stood smug in the centre of a grand staircase. "I'd like to thank each and every one of you for coming tonight. Your attendance hasn't just fuelled the import of more wine." All faces were carved into a smile as the room echoed with laughter. Viscount Druitt, despite finishing his sentence, continued showing an array of eccentric hand gestures which was somewhat humorous. Ciel –though seemingly tedious- chocked a singular laugh from the back of his throat. "We have raised a lot of money for a charity whose mission is to help the less fortunate and has supplied us with gift bags that will be handed out. I'd like to take this time to applaud a particular individual that has given the largest sum of money this evening." Anticipation bore into the room excessively. The largest sum of money eh? Ciel commented. How about the largest idiot, giving as blindly as that would be nothing less of foolish? A snigger threatened to escape the confines of the young lords mouth as he kept the amusement off his fake smile-soaked lips.

"That would be…Earl Phantomhive, get up here!"

Oh no. Shock waves ascending down his spine involuntarily perfected his posture. Oh no. Deafening applause seethed into his ears. Oh no. Struggling to resist clenching his hands into fists as all eyes clung to his body uncomfortably. A strained smile set off his walk of shame. How he loathed relaxing his entire being to 'fit in' with the crowd, calmly calculating every flawless step. Getting up to the Viscount, his hand was enveloped into a tight handshake that lured him next to the dastardly man. As his cerulean eyes turned to the audience, an arm snaked its way around his shoulders giving him major flashbacks. Oh, he'd find a way to kill this pompous idiot…Maybe even lawfully. There stood Sebastian. Everything else melted away like it had been swallowed by lava. Earl Phantomhive was fuming as his butler returned blue steel eyes with a huge smile.

Soon, they were being shuffled out of the mansion with gift bags in hand. In the corner of Ciel's eye, he spotted Sebastian getting friendly with Viscount Druitt's butler. With all these distractions, the earl surely didn't notice something get slipped into his gift bag as he passed through the doors.


	11. Chapter 11, Taster

"Now the party's over, you needn't worry about someone escaping the ballroom." Sebastian stated fixing his glove, "though I must say..." Looking directly into the man's grey eyes he smiled. "Next time I won't be caught." Clifford saw remarkable confidence in that charming Sebastian Michaelis, something he interestingly he didn't see in most servants. "And next time you won't make it to the door." He replied challenging him with a friendly smile. Both men give an equally strong handshake as a parting gift of friendship. Clifford didn't want to admit it, but the man he'd just met sparked excitement he hadn't felt for years. His senses had been dulled by his master, Viscount Druitt, who had been in service for over 10 long years. His masters antics of spontaneous parties full of rich, beautiful women and his flamboyant nature of delving into the arts had diminished any emotions that really took a hold of Clifford, leaving his eyes grey and gloomy.

"I do hope we get to meet again, goodbye for now Mr Clifford." Sebastian stated as he began to leave. "The same for you, Mr Michaelis." Smiled the other butler, his grey eyes lighting up slightly. Departing from the interesting butler, Sebastian quickly got back to his masters side and followed him to his carriage, opening the door for him. "Where did you venture off to?" His master questioned, waiting by the door of the carriage. An almost genuine smile took over Sebastian's face as his eyes found Clifford leading guests out of the mansion. "I had something to take care of." Once his master sat down, he closed the door and threw back a, "why, are you jealous?" As the carriage set off back to the Phantomhive manor, Ciel's face was comparable to a rose. Bold questions were Sebastian's specialty nowadays. It had only been 2 months since a confusing tension had been struck between the two ever since Sebastian had gone out of his way to cheer him up. Strange thing's had kept happening since that fateful day in September. When Ciel thought back, he uncovered that it wasn't just his butler at fault, he'd let himself be entertained by dancing! Throwing his hands out to defend himself, Ciel laughed awkwardly. "I think you've got the wrong idea; I'm simply wondering what my servant could possibly be doing without me."

Strange things that had happened wasn't the cause of Ciel's anxiety -the cause was the feelings that came along with it. This paired with the knowledge that his butler could never experience the same highly frustrating sensations he had. "Jealousy is a dangerous game, my lord." How laughable, Ciel thought. How could a demon begin to comprehend what the feeling of jealousy could be like when he'd never come close to the feeling himself? Remembering his promise to the demon earlier, he'd truly punish Sebastian for everything he'd done. "Don't worry, I'm going to keep my promise to reduce you to a dog when we're home." That would do it. Ideas of what punishment would be appropriate yet highly amusing kept his mood oddly happy.

The butler's eye's suddenly widened with shock when he caught the scent of something foreign. Scanning his masters entire body, his red eye's got darker with focus. "Don't tell me you're worried about your punishment." Laughed Ciel, unaware that the worry in Sebastian's face was only to do with his safety. Unable to locate the scents whereabouts, the last resort was an inspection. "Master, I'm going to have to ask you to stay still." He commanded. This rubbed Ciel the wrong way as his butlers tone suggested he was in control. Annoyance starts to brew within the boy's body as he felt as if the power balance has shifted. Without warning, Sebastian pounced on Ciel, holding his wrists down. Annoyance turned into anger as he'd informed the butler before on making such rash decisions, the memory of the other time Sebastian held him down flooded his mind. Sebastian held him down, under a table of all things, with the strength of his lip. Lips keeping him bound underneath the tall man, silencing him…Soft lips that felt -not again. Mentally having to stop himself from thinking of Sebastian, he began to try and take back control. "Unhand me! And that's an order." "Your safety overrides an order, young master." How dare he ignore me with such a pathetic excuse of a reply, thought Ciel, staring astonished at his butlers disobedience.

He wanted to struggle, he wanted to run away. Being in a carriage with the man was an effort, their distance played heavily on Ciel's mind. "Sebastian, you can't be so close to me…" His efforts wasted as Sebastian's eyes continued roaming freely across his body. Firmly pulling one of Ciel's wrists closer, red eyes glowed with delight. "There is a trace of blood." He said as a matter of fact. Ciel could only sit back and watch as his butler gently unhooked the gift bag from his wrist and pulled a black envelope out, presenting it to his master. "My deepest apologies master, for I didn't sense it sooner." The butler said with a shameful bow of his head. The honest look about the demon's eyes portrayed the emotion of guilt, shock still had its hold on Ciel as he was kept frozen in place. When he finally spoke up, he dismissed his butler's guilt-ridden face. "Sebastian there's no need for your apologies." The shake of his butlers head locked their gaze together. "It's my job to protect you at all cost, I have to keep you safe from potential threats. This letter is a potential threat, young master." Sighing, Ciel accepted he couldn't change the demons mind and turned his attention to a more pressing matter. "Sebastian for heaven's sake, get off me already!" The demon quickly complied and got on his knees before his master.

As they were still in the carriage, he wouldn't give Sebastian the brute of his punishment yet. However, that doesn't mean he can't hand out a taster. "Sebastian." Ciel said as he crossed his legs with a sly grin. "Didn't I tell you that you'd be my dog for a week?" Anticipation took a hold of the butler as he waited for his master's cruelty, wiping off any guilt left on his face. "Well, dogs don't stand on two legs and dogs don't sit on chairs. They stay on the floor where they belong." Left pitiful, Sebastian stayed on the floor looking up at his master, to be compared to a dog tainted the demons pride. "Get on all fours." Demanded Ciel, watching with a twisted smile as Sebastian complied. "Are you a good dog or a bad dog?" Silence. The question lingered in the air as the demon forced himself to swallow all sense of pride. "…A good dog- ""Excellent choice!" Cutting Sebastian off, his face grew darker. "Good dog's do as their told. You mustn't do anything unless you're instructed to. Do I make myself clear, dog?" Controlling the urge to show the brat how easily the tables could be turned, Sebastian replied. "Yes, my lord."

The carriage stopped in front of the Phantomhive manor, Ciel looked out the window and spotted the servants lined up waiting for their arrival. Smirking, he leaned his head down to whisper to Sebastian that, "this is going to be absolutely heavenly."


	12. Chapter 12, Sebastian

The carriage stopped, the evening wasn't over yet. Opening the carriage door for himself, Ciel contained a laugh bubbling in his chest, slipping the black letter into his coat pocket, as he proudly stepped out to see his servants confused faces. Moving to the side of the carriage, Ciel pulled the door back even further, his smile reaching the deep hazy blue sky. Dim lighting prevented the servants from seeing withing the carriage. "Come on, my arguably, most loyal servant." Something about the tone the young master used provoked the evening to drop in temperature and the wind to increase. A dark figure made it's way outside the carriage, the figure once rising to its full height suddenly dropped to the ground. All three of the servants gasped in worry. Mey-Rin wobbled forwards before taking in full sight of the figure. "Is Mr Sebastian okay, young master?" She questioned in a panicked voice. In plain view now, Sebastian -the feared and beloved butler of the Phantomhive manor- was currently on his hands and knees with his head lowered shamefully. Their masters only respond was to roar with laughter, holding his stomach tightly and his hat to keep it on his head. "Yes, yes." Ciel crouched down, his hands gripping onto his knees, "who's a good boy?"

Following his master as he strolled forwards, Sebastian quickly got annoyed with every stone that clawed at his knees and gloved hands. Individually, he made a long list of every person who'd wronged him up until this very point in his eternal life and erased them. The only person left on the list in bold, capital bloody letters was CIEL PHANTOMHIVE for his continuous attempts to ruin his appetite. Sebastian swore to every demon he'd ever met and to Satan himself, he'd take sweet, sweet revenge on the bitter boy playing earl. As Sebastian was distracted in his own plague of thoughts, he didn't notice his master halting in front of him which caused him to crash into his masters legs. Ciel stumbled forwards, snapping Sebastian's instincts into action. Sebastian flashed before his master, holding his arm before him which Ciel grasped onto. Then there was a pause. And a sigh. Ciel lifted his head. "Sebastian." He called. Sebastian didn't dare look up. The damage was done. Instead he kept his eyes glued to the gravel underfoot. "Everyone leave at once." There was his masters demanding voice. Hearing quick footsteps fade into the distance, he felt a twinge of dread. But the feeling wasn't unwelcome. At best, it was embraced.

Ciel didn't think his demon had it in him. Making him feel so confused, even more so than the previous weeks. He took his hand off the butlers arm and brashly incapsulated Sebastian's face within his hands. He tightly held them there as blood eyes snapped onto him. Confusion was present on the demon's face, Ciel breathed heavily, soaking up the feeling of being gazed at. The earl moved closer to Sebastian -feeling his own cheeks radiating heat. "Bad boy," Smirked Ciel, looking his demon up and down. "Testing me again?" Waiting for an answer, his blue eyes lit up when he found himself staring at Sebastian's lips again. They we're unforgettable. The memory fresh in his mind of under the table was unforgettable. Some part of him wished that something similar would happen again, though he feared to admit it. "You've been so badly behaved these last few months, Sebastian." Dragging out his butlers name, he felt butterflies when he'd say it. "Sebastian." He spoke in a softer tone like he'd just woken up, as if his anger had disappeared. "Yes, my lord?" All Ciel could do was hum as his brain raced to memorize every detail of his demons face, pulling it closer for inspection. Wind harshly blew into the side of Ciel's head, forcing his hat to slope to the side. Before Ciel could take his hand away from Sebastian's cheeks, his butler had carefully moved his hat back into its original place only for a black letter to fall to the ground.

"Now young master, what are we still doing outside?" Tilting his head to the side, Sebastian attempted to read his young masters actions. When the results came back inconclusive, he took the initiative and smiled with as much sincerity he could muster. Gentle hands pulled his master off his cheeks and began to walk away. Stopping when he didn't hear Ciel following him, he spun around. "We can't stay out here all night, you'll catch a cold." Unfortunately, his master didn't move an inch. Sebastian nodded and strolled forwards. In a flash, Ciel was back with Sebastian -in his arms. "No, don't pick me up, I don't like- "Pushing Sebastian away, the boy put distance between the two. "No?" Sebastian teased, feeling taller than before. "You felt very differently a few seconds ago." Finally, the power dynamic shifted back to predator and prey. Every step Sebastian took towards Ciel, he could sense a change in emotion. "You do test me too, don't you young master." Playfully, appearing behind his master, Ciel silenced the instinct to jump and held his ground. "What's my name?" A demand made, as though his master had poked his chest with a stick, there was no escaping the question. "As a matter of fact, young master?" Frustration was a throaty sound that come from Ciel as he threw his head back, pacing in an odd shaped circle before the demon. "Can you just, just, just stop! Stop calling me that. You're insufferable, did you know that Sebastian? Absolutely infuriating." Shouting helped clear Ciel's mind for the moment, he had thus far resisted the urge to grab his demons collar, his supply of self-control was running low. Glancing up, Sebastian had snuck into his masters personal space bubble, bursting it.

Hidden to the young master, Sebastian gave a quick roll of the eyes as he lifted him. Ciel could have sworn he was outside. In the blink of an eye he found himself in his drawing room next to a blazing fire. It was too hot for him, he tried to step away but remembered his feet were nowhere near the floor. "Sebastian." _Humans can't help themselves, they get tangled up in trifles such as love. In the process it clouds their judgement and pulls them into temptations arms._ "I can't live like this." This only caused his demon to lift him further from the ground. "What ever could you mean by that, young master?" Ciel thought he would be more afraid to fall. Rolling out of the demons arms, he landed on his arms and legs like a frightened cat. Scrambling over the floor, kicking at the carpet, his back connected with the wall. In a confused panic, he climbs the wall getting his shaky legs to hold his weight. Sweat breaks on his forehead as he avoids his butlers gaze. "What are you doing to me?" An honest question without a satisfiable answer. Ciel was stuck in a room with a dangerous animal. Fear leapt into his skin, sinking in. The demon widened his smile. _Pointed teeth, red glowing eyes. This was the makings of a nightmare._ Why are you acting like a scared little child? This isn't you, wake up. Ciel heard him say to himself in some distance land. _That's the default, isn't it Ciel? You're scared of me or you're excited by me. Pick which is more powerful._ The voice reminded him of his nightmare of the little black tree that became Sebastian.

In the real world, unknown to the young master, Sebastian had held him ever since he'd fainted into his arms. This was just after fixing his masters hat into its original place and picking up the black letter that had slipped out of his masters pocket.


	13. Chapter 13, Knocking

"My lord, you've stopped working. This can't be good for you." Said Sebastian in a calming voice. The room was lit golden, the sun had broken through the drawn curtains and laid next to the sleeping boys face. Sebastian was currently at an inappropriate distance from his master, servant etiquette suggested the closest he could be is by the foot of the king-sized bed. However, Sebastian never left the room. He had stood, day and night, at the foot of the bed until Ciel spoke to him. "Three days, young master, three days and now you want something?" The boy turned and reached his handout. Immediately Sebastian was by his masters side, on his knees and awaiting his masters orders. They never came. On that day he kept guard by his master side. Mey-rin was the only other person allowed in the earls chambers as he had the most trust in her out of all the servants, though that wasn't saying much. She'd come into the room with food, water and anything Sebastian asked for. He didn't ask for much. Once a day she'd come in with a tray to deliver and leave with a set of instructions.

"I'm a little black tree, come to me." It chanted. Ciel knew exactly who he was dealing with. "Don't fool me with these childish games, show me who you really are." A soft beat of a heart sung to him, keeping his balance steady and his breath calm. "Who knows? Maybe I'm a toy bear or a doll house. Do you know?" Listening to the beating heart, Ciel let out a laugh. He knew where he was. Dream land. There were many trees around him, stuck in a make-believe forest in nothing but his night clothes, his subconscious must be punishing him. "Yes, I know, sometimes in dreams you just know things." Laughter interrupted the beating heart, loosing focus as the heart drifted into silence. "You know things. Then you know me? I'm but a little back tree." Singing a rhyme. Ciel turned away from the darkness, rubbing his head in annoyance. Why would he do this to himself? "You've trapped yourself in here with me, you can't leave." Imagining an axe, one appeared in his hand. Challenging the tree Ciel charged, lifting the axe above his head. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't chop you in half." Then it stopped him. Then it broke him. The tree turned into Sebastian.

On the fifth day he broke. He sat down next to Ciel and moved some strands of hair from his forehead. Human emotion, human warmth, human skin. Sebastian investigated the boys soul and found an array of colours. All so beautiful and delicate just like human emotion, human warmth and human skin. "My lord, you've also behaved badly these few months. I couldn't say what's wrong with us. Maybe we're just hungry." No. Hungry? No. Hungry? Hungry. So Hungry. No. Sebastian stood tall, towering over the sleeping boy. He felt his claws break through his gloves, tearing them apart. Backing away, he felt someone behind him. Spinning around, with all his force he punched a hole so deep, they shattered into little pieces -no, that was a mirror. His hand with the contract written in a pentagram burned, he clenched his fist feeling the burn of hunger. Throwing himself onto the floor, he began to fight two sides of him. One side desperately needed to eat whereas the other grew in anger.

It circled him, like a wolf finding a young deer. Fear filled his veins. This Sebastian wanted to hurt him, it wanted to eat him. "You're scared. I can smell it." Cornered. Ciel couldn't move. "You're scared of being powerless." The low voice spit, taking the axe from him and breaking it in half. "Let's face it, you already are." Out of all his arrogance, all his spite. Strength refused to come to him. In his time of need, Sebastian (the real Sebastian) was his strength. Alas, he was far too tired to call for him. Dream Sebastian dragged him closer, in a sick embrace from behind. Struggling wouldn't free him from the chocking lock fake Sebastian had him in. "You can't escape, little earl." Maybe this demon was right. Power, something he'd longed for, ever since that night, it was only something Sebastian had. Sebastian give it to him so he could take it away. A dark hand stole his chin, forcing Ciel to stare into the monsters mouth.

" _My lord…"_ He heard someone call to him, _"you've also behaved badly these few months."_ Ah, Sebastian is calling me, Ciel thought. However, darkness has it's grasp on him and wouldn't let him go so easily. _"I couldn't say what's wrong with us…Maybe we're just- "_ Sebastian tell me, tell me what we are. I need you. _"Hungry."_ That's right, we were hungry. So hungry for power. Seeking it out, stealing it from others. Finally, he shoved the demon away. "Oh, I'm scared? My hunger exceeds you in ways you can't imagen, pretend Sebastian." Running through the forest, he knew he didn't have to run, the imposter Sebastian was gone. He was free.

Morning had turned to late afternoon, Sebastian gawked at the enormous mess he had made. Door ripped off its hinges, dresser on its back and chair crushed into splinters. Fixing everything but the mirror, he settled back at his masters side. Sebastian took interest in Ciel's face, he was completely calm. He looked almost angelic, yet the demon didn't mind. Sooner or later he'd have to come to terms with the odd sensations he'd been struck with because of this little devil. Suddenly, he woke up as his eye's burst open. Launching upright, Ciel took in the view of his room. Immediately he noticed the remains of his mirror, he'd see to that later. Jumping up, he grabbed a pillow and announced, "Ha-ha! Feeling's are only letters, power is only a word and what is up is down." Hurling the pillow onto the ground, he marched around the room. Getting to the windows, he threw the curtains open, basking in the sun kissing his pale skin. Both windows flew open for him and Ciel leaned out shouting, "I will crush my enemies with the strength of a thousand Sebastian's, ignite their reputation and destroy their family name." Holding his arm with such vagary, pointing at the sun, Ciel went to challenge to Gods to a battle.

"My lord? You must be weak from all this, let me get you some water." Sebastian beginning to take his leave when his master finished his tirade. "No, Sebastian. The only thing I feel is hunger." Stopping in his traces, the demon saw a genuine smile that tried to make it's way onto his own face. "Don't you understand? I'm hungry, Sebastian." Dragging his name out, it was music to his ears. Eventually he took Ciel's hand, leading him back to bed. "Sir, I believe you've suffered quite the illness. It's best for you to- ""Unhand me!" Demanded the earl, pulling his hand out of Sebastian's grasp. "You've failed me," He turned away, hugging himself tightly. "You were meant to be my dog for the week." Ciel slipped back into bed, turning his head up to allow Sebastian to see the sulk present on his face. "I'm forever you're dog, young master. At your beck and call, ready to fetch." Air around them thickened, Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed where his master pointed to as Ciel rested on his elbows.

Bending down, an order was whispered into the butlers listening ear. "I believe you are much too delirious to be making such an order." Cooed Sebastian, rubbing his thumb over his masters bottom lip. "Follow the order…" Responded Ciel as his eyes glossed over. "Yes, my lord." But then there was a knock at the door.


	14. Chapter 14, Powerplay

Knocking is meant to be polite, however, Ciel felt a stinging pain in his throat. "Mr Sebastian, I've got the supplies you asked for, may I come in?" Mey-rin's irritating voice rang from behind the door. In the seconds before Sebastian would have to answer the woman's call, his hand was clutched by his master, holding his attention for just a second longer. Striding across the room, Sebastian cracked the door open. In a hushed voice he told her that, "the young master is awake, he'll need some time before he can properly leave bed." Mey-rin squealed in excitement, she took her glasses off to wipe away the steam. "Oh, I'll get the young masters clothes!" As soon as the words left her mouth, she raced off to complete her task. The butler couldn't help but smile after her, he was right to put his trust in her, though she was rather loud.

Sitting on his bed, Ciel leaned back, feeling like himself again with the addition of his clothes. After Sebastian had fixed the mirror, he looked over his figure. Again, he was back in blue. Tight coal gloves, an expensive sapphire suit with a jet-black overcoat hung to him. This, with the clasp over his raven wooded cane brought out the shine in his eyes. But the signs of the unknown sickness that caused his temporary hibernation had left it's mark. Redness glued to his cheeks, eye's darken with bruise-like circles, chapped lips broken and bleeding. Not to worry, he reminded himself. Soon he'd be back to his original self -hopefully.

Door's opened for him, curtesy of his butler, thankfully darkened his smile. The destination was to his study where that dastardly mans letter remained. "Feeling better already, my lord?" Smirked Sebastian. Not willing to stop, he simply nodded. Content until the destination was revealed to be downstairs. Without warning, Ciel was standing in his dining room. Sebastian put a hand on the small of his back, urging him to sit down. Ciel begrudgingly took a seat when his butler pulled the chair out of him. "Here we have a- ""I'll eat it either way, Sebastian." Abruptly cutting Sebastian short of a response, all the butler could do was nod and step back into his place. Peering into the large bowl, there was a green liquid with small bits floating around. The strong, hot smell didn't make the earls mouth water. Finding the spoon, he danced it around the green pond. Scooping a smaller puddle onto his spoon, he tried to open his mouth. Shoving it to his rough lips, regretfully, he let some go down his throat. After a few sips, he glanced around the room. Something about the room seemed out of place. Partly because the room started to move, in his dizzy mind he saw himself sitting on the ceiling. Truly, something wasn't right. Soon his vision turned to static and his head grew heavy. He felt as though he was just above the water. Until he took the plunge.

The sound of metal hitting the table started his head back up to alert. Luckily, his head wasn't as fast as falling as his spoon, so he was left unscathed. There was a squeeze behind him, the gloved hand of his butler had pressed itself on the back of his chair. Swinging his head to the right, he was met face-to-face with Sebastian. "My lord, look at the mess you've made." Ciel only sulked to the comment, folding his arms and leaving his spoon on the table. This was a mistake. Coincidentally, Ciel hadn't anticipated that his enemy's next move would be to pick up the spoon and collect some liquid. "A lord who can't feed himself, what a pity. Now open up." Mocked Sebastian, his grin that would normally infuriate Ciel now invited him to stare at his lips. Resting his chin on his hand and leaning forwards, Ciel opened his mouth. Sebastian noticed the corners of his masters lips curling up as if he were waiting for his opponents next move.

A while later, when the green pond had been emptied and the dish was cleared (to Sebastian's surprise) Ciel had ordered for him to sit next to him on a chair. It was late afternoon, an open window let a soft breeze into the dining room. "Sebastian, there's something we desperately need to discuss." Began the earl, crossing his legs. He rolled his head to the side trying to find the right words. "You must remember the 'incident' regarding the cake when I tried my hand in baking." After a long pause. "Yes, my lord. I remember." Sebastian replied, his mind going back to the mess left by not only his master but Bard. How disappointing, he'd almost forgotten to follow up on the unanswered question that day. Remembering it as clear as if it was only yesterday, the quote: 'My lord, I am your eyes and your ears. A servant to you that can never lie, so please. Please explain to me what's wrong.' That conversation was fresh in his mind, he'd asked it due to his masters odd change in heart. It frightened him -slightly- how their relationship had quickly changed after he'd showed an ounce of kindness. "If you cast your mind back to those events, you'd recall I couldn't tell you what, as you'd call it, was 'wrong' yes?" Said the young lord as a matter of fact. Smirking deeply, Sebastian's perfect posture began to waver as he held in his laugher. "Today I thought it would be best to put this issue to rest and voice the answer to that question." An almost inaudible quiver could be heard in his masters voice, Sebastian picked up on it immediately and locked eye contact. This would be an interesting conversation, so he'd make the most out of it.

Sky blue and blood red merged. From the weight in which Sebastian's eyes focused on him, Ciel couldn't help but fidget as he felt as if his very soul was being watched. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Ciel said, out of discomfort. Any facial expressions that his butler could make were frozen in time, keeping Ciel squirming as he was the only one radiating distress. "Looking at you like what, my lord?" Playing this game, are we? Thought Ciel, feeling his chest stiffen. "Like you want to eat me." The earl wasn't wrong, Sebastian was starving, however both men noticed the subject was being danced around. "Regardless, I don't have control over every aspect of my life. No matter how short it is, I-I" Resentful of his situation, the young master gritted his teeth and clenched his fit. "I want power, I want to take revenge but for that I need power." Standing up from his seat with such force, like a strong wind, it propelled backwards. "And you're meant to give me that power, Sebastian. But no. You've had your amusement and played your games. Now you've stole that power away from me!" He exclaimed, punching the table as if his fist would burn a hole into it. Having to hold himself back, Sebastian stayed firmly in his seat. "I don't know what you mean by that, my lord." Spoken as calm as ever.


End file.
